Fairly OddParents in: BuhBye!
by Cosmo Kitty
Summary: Everyone knows that Vicky is a horrible babysitter. So what does a ten year-old boy do? Wish for her to be fired! DUH!


***~~The Fairly OddParents in: Buh-Bye!~~***  
  
It is a normal summer day in Dimsdale. Well, to everyone besides Timmy Turner. His parents are deciding to take another trip. This time to the Stupidly Amusing Yo-yo Museum in Idunno, Idaho. Timmy begged his parents to let him go, even though he knew it would be utterly boring. Why? Because of Vicky.  
"Please let me go! You never let me go!" Timmy pleaded again with his parents.  
"Sorry son," said Mr. Turner. "Besides, we already told Vicky to come over. And anyway, when do we ever take you with us?"  
"Can't you just once?" Timmy asked.  
"No," Mrs. Turner replied. "That would be to easy."  
"But Vicky is horrible!!!" Timmy cried.  
"No she's not! Besides, we're her best customers," explained Mr. Turner. Then the doorbell suddenly rang. "Well, that's her! Bye, son!"  
"Uh...bye?" Timmy said as his parents walked out the door. As soon as they were gone, he ran for his room and bolted the door shut. "Aww, man! Vicky's here!" Timmy was complaining to his fishbowl which was supposed to contain his disguised Fairy Godparents. When he heard no reply, he looked over at the fishbowl. It was in fact, empty besides the water.  
"TWERP! COME DOWN HERE!" yelled Vicky from downstairs.  
"Oh no!" thought Timmy. "Where's Cosmo and Wanda?"  
"Cosmo, Wanda!" he said out loud. Suddenly, there was a pop, and two fairies appeared.  
"Hi, Timmy!" said a green haired, green eyed fairy named Cosmo.  
"Where have you two been?" Timmy asked the two.  
"Sorry, Timmy, but we were off having the best time of out lives. There was a huge celebration in Fairy World," said the pink haired, pink eyed fairy named Wanda.  
"You should be! Vicky is here! I need your help!" pleaded Timmy.  
"What do you want us to do?" Wanda asked.  
"How about...a wish? Um...I wish Mom and Dad would fire Vicki!" Timmy happily told his Godparents. In return, they both raised their wands. Unfortunately, Timmy heard the dreaded sound that meant they wouldn't fulfill his wish. The fairy rule book, Da Rules, popped up.  
"It says here that you can't manipulate minds," Wanda explained.  
"What about making a person say something without them wanting to?" Timmy asked.  
"Wouldn't that be manipulation? Besides, your dad would turn around and re-hire Vicky again anyway," said Wanda.  
"What if your dad sees Vicky being evil?" suggested Cosmo.  
"That might work!" Timmy exclaimed. "But, I'll need you guy's help."  
"It will?" Cosmo asked surprised. "Yay! I had an idea!"  
"Yeah, and better than your last idea." Timmy told him.  
"Hey, how am I supposed to know that marshmallows will explode in the microwave?" asked Cosmo.  
"Well, anyway," Timmy started. "I wish my parents would could back home." Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands in the air for the second time. This time, there was a poof, and a ding of the doorbell. Timmy ran downstairs and opened the door.  
"We're back!" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Turner.  
"What?" yelled Vicky. "Does that mean I don't get paid...umm...Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Timmy's wonderful parents?"  
"Actually, I just needed to get my sunglasses. I forgot them," said Mr. Turner.  
"What?" Timmy exclaimed. Mr. Turner came back wearing a dorky pair of kid's sunglasses.  
"Wow, am I hip!" he remarked. "Bye, sport!" he and his wife proceeded to walk out the door. Timmy in turn, sighed and trudged up to his room before Vicky could do anything horrible to him yet.  
"What was that all about?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda when he was safe in his room.  
"Well, umm...er..." Cosmo stammered.  
"Sorry, sweetie. Besides, what you need is to catch her on tape being mean to you. She'll never act that way in front of your dad."  
"So much for Cosmo's great idea," Timmy sighed.  
"Or you could be stupidly stubborn and refuse to do what she says," Cosmo suggested. "Maybe then she'll get bored and quit."  
"If Timmy did that, Vicky would pummel him to a pulp," said Wanda.  
"Well, I tried," Cosmo shrugged.  
"Oh, TWERP!!!! Where are you? You have a list of chores to do!" Vicky roared from downstairs.  
"Is there any other way?" Timmy asked hurriedly.  
"I'm afraid not. At least not yet, sweetie," Wanda told him.  
"Alright. Here I go. Cosmo-cam, you getting this?" Timmy asked.  
"Yep!" Cosmo turned into a green camera.  
"Then let's go," Timmy replied with a stern look. He walked down the stairs swiftly to Vicky. To her he said: "Okay. I'm sick of you always getting your way, Icky Vicky."  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" Vicky said then grabbed him by the shirt. "TWERP! It's my way, or my fist's way!" She put her hand into a fist and shook it in his face.  
"Cut!" Timmy yelled. He smiled and retrieved the video from Cosmo- cam. He put it in the VCR and punched play. The screen came up and replayed the fight that just occurred. Timmy looked over at Vicky hoping to see a defeated expression, but she was smiling. "What?" Timmy was stunned.  
"What is right, twerp. I'll just blackmail you as always. See this?" Vicky pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "This is a perfectly forged report card. All I have to do is say I was motivating you to not get all "F's" again." Timmy grumbled and walked back to his room dragging Cosmo-cam behind him.  
"Man, this stinks. Vicky always gets her way. What am I gonna do?" asked Timmy desperately.  
"What if you found a better babysitter that was perfect, and showed her..." Wanda started.  
"Or him," corrected Cosmo.  
"...right, or him to your parents? They might just decide to use her or him instead," she finished.  
"Hey I have an idea!" said Timmy excitedly. "Why don't one of you act as my babysitter?"  
"That sounds like a great idea, Timmy!" Cosmo said.  
"When your parents get home, and Vicky leaves, I'll come to the door and try to get myself hired as a babysitter. You can show your parents that tape," Wanda told him.  
"But Vicky said she'd give them a fake report card if I showed them the video!" exclaimed Timmy.  
"You don't need to worry about that," said Cosmo. "I got that on tape, too."  
"Nice, going, Cosmo," replied Timmy. "Now all I have to do is put up with icky with a "V" for a few more hours."  
  
**~~Three Hours Later~~**  
  
"Man...Vicky's chores stink. I had to give all her pets a bath. Then she made me wash and wax her car! I hope Mom and Dad come home soon!" Timmy complained to his Godparents. Right then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Timmy yelled happily as he raced down the stairs. His parents were there when he opened the door. "Mom, Dad! Can Vicky go home now?"  
"Why sure, son!" replied his dad. Vicky got up and, taking her pay, left, and went back home with a bagful of money. A few seconds later, Vicky came running in and handed a piece of paper to Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Timmy knew what it was before they said anything.  
"Why, Vicky, is this Timmy's report card?" asked Mrs. Turner.  
"It looks just like the one we got last week!" said Mr. Turner in a cheerful tone.  
"WHAT?! Does that mean you're NOT going to punish him?" exclaimed Vicky.  
"Of course not. Timmy's report cards never change," Mrs. Turner told her. Vicky gained a beat expression and stormed out of the house.  
"Mom, dad, I have to show you something," said Timmy. He put in the video and showed it to them. When it was over, the doorbell rang. Timmy rushed over to answer it. "Oh, well, hello, stranger," he told a teenage- looking Wanda.  
"Hello, little boy! I just saw a teenage girl run out of your house when your parents arrived. I was wondering if that was your babysitter?" she asked.  
"Why, yes it was," Timmy answered in mock unknowingness.  
"Well, that looked like a mean babysitter. Would you consider firing her to get a nicer one?" she replied.  
"Sorry, we don't like strangers," said Mr. Turner. "Besides, Vicky has an ad on T.V!" He slammed the door on Wanda's face. "There, now who wants ice cream?"  
"Dad! Vicky's evil! Why can't I have another babysitter?" Timmy pleaded. His dad ignored him and went in the kitchen. Timmy sat down on the sofa to watch T.V. He hadn't watched T.V all day, since Vicky was there. He used to run to the television whenever she left. But, he was too disappointed to be interested.  
"Don't' feel bad, Timmy," Wanda popped up and said. "I tried my best. At least Cosmo wasn't going to try to be your babysitter."  
"What? I can take care of Timmy and myself! He's....AHH! Spider! Wanda! Save me!" Cosmo ran behind Wanda.  
"See what I mean?" Wanda remarked as she raised her wand and made the spider vanish.  
"Well, I guess I'm lucky to have you guys still...and that matters the most," Timmy told her.  
"Aww, how sweet! Well, anyway, we're off on vacation! See you later! If you really need help or anything, just yell!" said Wanda and they disappeared.  
"Oh, boy..." thought Timmy as he sat in front of the television until he fell asleep.  
  
***~~THE END~~*** 


End file.
